Evaluate the following expression when $y = 5$ and $x = 9$. $3$ $y$ $^2 + 8$ $x$ $ + 9$
Answer: Substitute $5$ for ${y}$ and $9$ for ${x}$ $ = 3{(5)}^2 + 8{(9)} + 9 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 3(25) + 8{(9)} + 9 $ $ = 75 + 72 + 9 $ $ = 156$